Percy's a god!
by Percyjpwns
Summary: I know this starts the same as my other story but it will change I promise. If you favourite or follow pls review.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys here's the scoop. I have decided to do a Percy becomes a god story. It will start off the same as my other fanfiction Percy's adventures but will Chang course after the giant war.**

**Here's the disclaimer (why do we have to do this I mean it's _fanfiction) _I do not own pjo or hoo.**

Percy POV

"Well what's the plan now" I asked Annabeth, as we looked at the massive monster mob that was waiting for us. There was probably about 1000 monsters on each side of the Doors of Death. "We're going to do something they wouldn't expect us to do, we're who's that?" she asked. I looked where she was pointing and saw a lone figure in greek armor striding out of the gloom towards us. I quickly took out my lethal pen and uncapped it, making it transforming it into my sword, Riptide. I prepared to spring at the figure but he stopped where he was and removed his helmet.

Annabeth and I froze as we recognized the figure. It was Luke.

Suddenly Annabeth hurled herself at Luke giving him bonecrushing hug. I snorted at the expression of pain on Luke's face,but then she did something that surprised us both, she pulled back saying" that was for saving us from Kronos and _that's_ for joining him and dying to stop him" as she slapped him across the face hard. I winced with sympathy at the loud crack it made. Luke just grimaced and said "That's why I'm here now,to atone for every lousy mistake I made during the Titan War". As usual my ADHD brain would not let me focus but it let me realize that Luke was supposed to be dead and in Elysium, not alive and in Tartarus. "Woah, woah aren't you supposed to be...". Luke laughed "Dead?" he finished. "Yeah, but the laws of death just say the dead cannot return to the land of the living, so they can't get mad at me for going anywhere in the Underworld since I'm not forced to stay inprisoined in Tartrus or the fields of punishment.

"Alright then" I said "I love family reunions but we really need to finish this later before any other old friends show up, like beef boy". Luke grinned "I want to be **_dead_** center" he said,making us shake our heads" Annabeth you go left, Percy you go right. On the count of 3 "he said" 3, 2,1, go!". We bolted for the army blocking the doors while drawing our weapons, Annabeth her dagger and a sheild she had taken of of a dracaene we had fought earlier, Luke with a sword that had it's guard designed like 2 wings and me with Riptide. As we charged to fight the monsters I realized that their left side was all wolves, their left right side was all dracaena and their center was all telkhines, making it easier to destroy them because of their different fighting styles ( telkhines close combat, dracanae ranged and wolves mixed ). I simply started to swing Riptide in long low sweeps, slicing through the wolves easily. By the time I had finished with them, both Annabeth and Luke had also dealt with their opponents.

"Alright let's go" I shouted to the others and we ran to the ten foot tall doorway. Suddenly a cloaked figure flashed right in front of us, halting our headlong rush to get out. " Hello young demigods" he said in a deep voice " are you ready be sacrificed to Gaea?". "No offense" I said " but who are you?". The man laughed " That's fine, young man. Unlike most Titans and gods I do not crave fame. I am Perses, Titan of war and destruction. And you are Perseus Jackson son of Posidien, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena and Luke Castellan son of Hermes.". " Great " I said "another Titan who wants to kill us". " It's nothing personal, I just help whatever side will cause more damage to the world. In this case it's Gaea's side." He proclaimed " Now would you like to come quietly or would you like to fight me and have me beat you 3 on 1?". I quickly stepped forward " I'll fight you 1 on 1, if you agree that either way, you'll let my friends go and it goes by these rules whoever draws first blood is winner and they can do anything to the loser!" " I swear on the five rivers of the Underworld to abide by these rules!

We started to circle each other and suddenly he charged forward swinging out a sword made out of Stygian Iron in a quick flick of his wrists. He stated forcing me farther and farther back from the doors as I began to realize his strategy, to buy time for more monsters to arrive and kill Annabeth and Luke again but he wasn't paying any attention to what was behind me so I slowly turned which way we were facing so he was pushing me back out of Tartarus.

Just as he stepped out of the doors he froze for a fraction of a second, but it was enough. I used the quickest disarming technique I knew to knock his sword out of his hand and gave him a tiny gash on his left wrist. As soon as he unfroze he knelt and said " What is you bidding my master?"

"Why would you serve me?" I asked him, stunned. " I will serve you because I was once warned by the fates that if I was ever defeated that if I didn't serve them I would be cursed to be absorbed by the spirit of Tartarus. Now what is your first command?" " I instantly knew what I had to do " Go And defend mount Olympus ". As I said this I looked around the House of Hades that saw the massive skeletons acting as collums to hold the roof up.

Line break

3rd POV

As Leo flew, he double checked the systems of the Argo II nervously hoping that ther was something to fix but of course there was nothing. 'Chances are that between Festus, the Archimedes sphere and I the ship will practically be fixed instantly!' He thought ' that and the fact we saved Nico is the only good thing about going to Rome'. As he pondered this, he swore he would never fail his friends again. Suddenly the controls pinged, putting up a red dot on Leo's radar screen. "Guys " Leo called " get ready, we're only ten minutes out!" Leo's friends began to gather on the main deck, garbed in their armor. As they had flown over some large hills Hazel had ordered Leo to set the ship down. Then she had placed her hand on the ground and closed her eyes. The ground started to rumble and suddenly there were 3 large chunks of metal sprouting from the ground one gold, one bronze and the third was black. After that it had been simple for her to move it onto the ship and shape it into armour. Nico had Stygian Iron armor, Jason had Imperial gold armor with a Celestial bronze helmet, Piper had Celestial bronze armor, Frank had mixed bronze and gold armor, Hazel had gold armor with an iron helmet and Coach Hedge had wooden armor. Leo was even more dazzling armor on he was wearing mixed armor with gold, bronze and iron, but that wasn't the most impressive thing about it. The edges of his armor were glowing with bright flames. Leo was shaken out of his self admiration by Jason calling out " What's that?" At first Leo thought that Jason was seeing things but then he realized there were flashes of light coming from a cave in the hill they were heading for. "That's it" Nico said" that's the house of Hades? " Leo asked" I thought it was in Espirus?". That is Espirus "Nico said" It's the original location anyway. You see those ruins? That's all that's left of ancient Espirus. The modern city is that way." Nico pointed. Leo realized he was right, there was a glow coming from there. "Everybody get ready!" Leo shouted" Coach you stay on the ship, everyone else prepare to charge!" Leo commanded while ignoring Hedge's complaints. "Jason, Frank lower the gangplank".

As they approached the entrance the six demigods prepared to jump into combat with whatever monsters might be inside. "On the count of 3" Jason whispered "1...2...3 go!" They all charged into the large hall in time to see two massive doors close in front of Percy Jackson.

"Annabeth I know you're upset but we need to know what happened". Piper said gently. "Alright" she said " you should know what happened" As she told them the story of how they had journeyed from where they landed to the Doors of Death the rest of the group were amazed at Percy's feats, from defeating Medusa and her sisters alone to gaining the loyalty of Perses. Even Coach Hedge was amazed by his power. Eventually Annabeth told them " Perses asked Percy if he knew what had to be done. Percy told him yes then looked at Luke and told him to use his second life to protect me, kissed me and told me he was sorry." Annabeth sniffed then went on " He nodded at Perses and the two of them ran to the doors and closed them from either side. Perses disappeared as soon as his half was closed, then you charged in as Percy closed the door. Before we could explain, you knocked Luke out and tied him up JASON." Jason looked embarrassed " Sorry, last time I saw him he was at Kronos's palace. I thought he was an enemy!" Leo was still shell shocked that his inspiration was not only in Tartarus, but trapped there. "It's all my fault" he moaned " I never should have opened the fortune cookie!". "Leo!" Hazel reprimanded " it was the only thing you could do to save Frank and I ". Everybody nodded sadly. "What now? "Leo asked. "We stick to the plan" Jason decided. "We have to stop Gaea, no matter what". "But without Percy we don't stand a chance" Leo whimpered. "No offense but he's the most powerful demigod ever". "Was" Nico said sadly. "I can sense nearby people's life force, but as soon as the door sealed, he disappeared". "Per-Percy can't be dead" Annabeth stuttered and broke down.

Percy's POV

As soon as I closed the second door, I felt the floor evaporate beneath me. The. The obvious happened: I fell. I tried to remember how monsters got out of Tartarus, but I had fazed out of that lecture from Annabeth. Suddenly I heard a voice boom out of the infinite darkness "Poor boy, he sacrificed himself to save the one he loves". Another voice answered"I agree. No other hero has what he has: he has a true heart." "Hello" I called out. "Who are you?". Shock emanated from the two beings. "He's alive!" the first voice said "No hero has ever been able to withstand the power of my pit so deep in! Even Houdini couldn't escape from more than a mile down!". Sure enough I could feel my body starting to weaken. "Quick let us help him!"the second voice replied. There was a flash of light and I blacked out...

When I woke, I was in a bed in a small infirmary with a glass of nectar in my hands. "Oh good you're awake" a familiar voice said to my left. When I looked over I nearly jumped through the ceiling. The man was made completely out of darkness! "Who are you?" I asked with as much respect as I could, I had a feeling that if this man became even slightly angry it would do a lot of damage to anything or anyone nearby. The man laughed "I am Erebus primordial god of darkness and son of Chaos. My brother Tartarus and I saved you from being absorbed by his pit, then brought you here". "But why?" I asked puzzled that 2 primordials would help me. The man sighed. "As primordials we are not to influence the world other than to control our realms. Gaea has influenced the world too much. The rest of the primordials voted on whether or not to stop her but once we agreed to do that we couldn't decide on what to do. So after we saved you my brothers Pontus, Tartarus, Ouranos and I decided to make you an offer: we will help you defeat Gaea by giving you a new body that can channel our powers and then switch you back to this body afterwards". I was shocked that 4 primordials would be channeling their power through 1 body! But I had to help my friends so I instantly agreed. "My lord it would be my pleasure to serve as your ... champion". "Thank you, now close your eyes and you will be transferred to your new body. It will be transported directly to the Argo II ". He then told me to be at DOA recording studios three days after Gaea was defeated. He snapped his fingers and the world dissolved. When the world cleared the first thing I saw was Coach Hedge running at me yelling "Die intruder ". My instincts kicked in, I jumped 20 feet up then came down in a controlled roll. I reached out with one hand sending a blast of lightning at him, knocking him out cold. I turned and saw Luke with his new sword pointed at my chest growling "Who are you?". It's me Percy". In the time it took me to answer the rest of the crew arrived on deck in pairs: Leo and Jason, Piper and Hazel with Annabeth, Frank and Nico. Piper hearing what I had said, used her charmspeak and asked "Are you telling the truth?". I said "Yes". There was a huge uproar" You can't be Percy, he died " Nico said sadly. "Yeah" Leo agreed "Plus you don't look like him!". "Guys he's telling the truth!" Luke exclaimed" That's my power as a son of Hermes, the ability to lie and detect lies and he's not lying!". "Oh my gods Percy!" Annabeth ran forward and gave me a hug then slapped me across the face"We are over! You broke your promise! You've been gone for 2 days!". I was heartbroken to hear the note of finality in her voice, but I had problems that were more important than my personal ones. "I promise I'll make it up to you, but how far are we from Mount Olympus?". "There it is!" Jason shouted "There's Mount Olympus!". The ancestral home of the gods was a grand peak rising above the surrounding mountains. It was mostly covered by groves of olive trees but at the top there was a light dusting of snow, and at the peak of the mountain there was the beginning of a pathway. "Leo set the ship down right in front of the archway". Leo put the ship down a short way from the peak. "That's what we need to protect" Annabeth said "Now we should make a battle strategy, so we can defeat the rest of the giants. We have 8 more to defeat, and 9 demigods-". "39" a familiar voice called. We turned and saw Thalia and the Hunters of Artemis coming out of the trees. "Thalia!" Annabeth, Luke, Jason, Piper and I raced for the gangplank with the rest of the crew following more slowly. As Luke and I approached we were greeted by drawn bows "Stop right there, males" Phoebe said " Who are you?". "Luke" Thalia gasped "how are you alive? And who are you?"she asked , glancing at me before hugging Luke tightly. "Don't you recognize me, Pinecone Face?". "Only Annabeth and Percy have the right to call me that!"she growled. "I am Percy" I said, wondering with my ADHD what I looked like "For instance you're scared of hei-" I stopped mid sentence as she tackled me in a hug too. "Why do you look different?"she asked. "Yeah Percy " Frank agreed. By the time I had finished my tale everyone was speechless. "4 primordials" Hazel breathed in amazement. "Yeah" I agreed "It's amazing, but shouldn't we check what's going on at the camps?". Everyone agreed and when we got the Iris Message through we were relieved to see Chiron and Lupa ordering the demigods to put their weapons down. "Greeks, Romans" Jason called through "stop fighting! There is no real difference between you! As your praetor I order you to stand down! Camp half blood trust me and stop fighting!" After much grumbling and infighting they started to listen. "Now" Jason asked "who's up for a field trip?

Three weeks later

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••

Percy's POV

Over the past three weeks we had turned the top of Mount Olympus into a fortress. We had called on both the camps and the Amazons to reinforce us along with the hunters. The Seven, cabin leaders from camp halfblood, centurions from New Rome, Queen Hylla from the Amazons and Thalia from the hunters were in the command tent, discussing battle tactics. I know, I know the Romans swore vengeance on us but we made a pact. If we defeated Gaea we would stand trial in New Rome for our 'sins'. "well we should..." Annabeth droned on. I tried to pay attention but my mind kept going back to the prophecy. _Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,_ check. _And foes bear arms to the doors of death,_ double check. Now all we had to worry about was _To storm or fire the world must fall _and _an oath to keep with a final breath._

Suddenly Luke ran in shouting "They're here they're here". We ran outside and saw that he was right. The giants current army was ten times larger than the one that had attacked Camp Jupiter. The next few hours were blur, but I remember the gods coming to help us halfway through the battle.

Finally when most of our forces were gone there was only three giants left, Leon, Gration and Porphyrion. By the time we defeated Leon and Gration, nobody was left except the Seven, Nico, Thalia, Luke and the Olympians and none of us were in shape to keep fighting. Porphiyrion laughed "Is this the best defense Olympus can manage? How pitiful". Then he pointed his spear at the sky and summoned a lightning bolt to the point. Somehow I knew what was going to happen before it did "Duck and cover!". Then the lightning hit Zeus' bolt and detonated it.

The following explosion was so strong that it blasted even the gods off thir feet. When I regained my senses I realized that my father hthe landed beside me, leaking I hour from many cuts all over his body. "Percy" he croaked "take my trident, it will be needed to defeat him". I nodded and grabbed it. As soon as I touched it I felt an enormous surge of power. "Porphiyrion" I called to the giant who ws striding towards the summit "You aren't finished yet". He whirled around and smiled "Ah nice to meet the legendary, Percy Jackson. Are you ready to face your worst enemy?". I slammed the trident into the ground and summoned a saltwater spring."Are you?" I charged and I willed the spring to form an avatar around me. It swirled around me to create a figure the same size as Porphyrion. When he jabbed with his spear I was ready. I blocked with my trident's avatar and cut it in half with Riptide's. He snarled and drew his club. He swung it but it froze mid-swing. "Stop that" he complained. I looked down and saw I had inadvertently created a mini hurricane for my avatar. I stabbed forward with the trident and lifted him up like a piece of meat on a fork. I grinned and sliced across with Riptide, lopping off his head. As soon as he turned to dust I willed the water to surge forward and keep him from reforming, until I could find a god to finish the job.

I looked around and saw all of my freinds and the gods still un able to fight, before I thought of one goddess who wasn't there. "Hestia"I called out "would you like to have a campfire?". There was a burst of flames and my favorite goddess was standing in front of me. "Yes Percy let's". She waved her hand and the dust dropped to the ground. And began burning brightly, the water gone.

I would have collapsed from exhaustion if Hestia and another pair of arms hadn't caught me. I turned and saw the grinning face of Leo Valdez. "That was epic man I mean-"."Yes it was Leo" a new voice said "it was as you say epic.". We whirled and saw Gaea rising from the earth. That wasn't the scariest thing though. The scariest thing was that her eyes were slowly opening."And now that I am waking you will only do 'epic' things with my permission". "Not a chance dirt face! " Leo growled and blasted a massive white hot fireball at her. It was hard to tell who tell who was more surprised, Leo or Gaea. But he automatically continued. I grimaced and raised the trident once more. As I raised it I tried to summon the same power I used for the hurricanes and magnified it a thousand times. Suddenly we were immersed in the largest storm I have ever been in. I charged forward to help Leo who was now fighting Gaea, hammers on staff. As we fought, Gaea seemed to grow slower until I managed to stab her with the trident. "Now Leo" I the gods he understood and swung his flaming hammer at her head and blasted her to oblivion. As soon as she blew apart I collapsed, unconscious.

In my dreams I was back in my sickroom in Tartarus. "Hey Percy" Erebus greeted me "How are you feeling?".

"Like I've been electrocuted for hours on end".

Erebus chuckled "That's not to far off. You were channeling an enormous amount of power from the trident. You realize that you were channeling the raw power of the sea".

I felt my eyes go wide "How am I alive?".

"You wouldn't be if you had been in your old body. Now are you ready to return to it?".

"Yes please" I agreed

"Very well, when you wake you will be in Olympus. Thank you for helping us. Goodbye!". With that he snapped his fingers and the world dissolved around me.

Line break

When I opened my eyes I was in a small infirmary on Olympus. There was a note next to me. It read: Percy when you wake please join us in the throne room~Poesiden. I sighed and heaved myself up with the help of a cane leaning on the nightstand. As I walked up the mountain, everyone who saw me stopped what they were doing and bowed to me.

When I finally made it to the summit and pushed the doors open, all of the heads turned in my direction. For a moment nobody spoke. Then the cheers started. It was especially loud because everyone who had been at the battle was there. Finally the gods got everybody calmed down.

"Now on with the rewards ceremony" Zeus boomed "first of all, everyone who participated in the war will receive 100 denari or drachma. Now the leaders of the cabins and the centurions will receive the same amount of immortality as a hunter of Artemis. All that I have mentioned other than the Seven, Thalia and Nico di Angelo step forward.

As they made them immortal one by one, I walked over to Annabeth who seemed to be crying. "What's the matter Wise Girl?" I asked turned to me and hissed "Luke's dead because you made him promise to protect me". I gaped at her in shock "You mean _an oath to keep with a final breath". _She nodded"he jumped in front of the explosion from the bolt. He was electrocuted instantly. Now go away!".

I walked away stunned that Luke had died not once but twice to complete a prophecy, and this time it was my fault.

Suddenly Zeus announced that it was time to reward the Seven, Thalia and Nico. "Along with the immortality, these heroes will receive a certain amount of gifts depending on what they have done. This includes godhood. Now first to my son Jason you may have 3 gi-". "No brother, we should reward our most deserving hero first. Percy." Hestia interrupted. It took some arguing but they managed to convince Zeus to reward me first. "Perseus Jackson you may have 4 gifts".

"For my first gift I would like all the heroes who died in the past two years, if they want to should be brought back to life". This instigated another round of arguments, but the gods realized they should do it or they would lose all demigods support. "Very well what are the rest of your requests?" Zeus griped.

" I also would like a celestial bronze Swiss army multitool /knife that turns into a sword,".at this everyone looked at Hephestus who nodded. "My Pegasus, Blackjack to have the same immortality as me and that's all I want at the moment. My last wish is for godhood but that can wait.

Line break

"And last but not least we shall be moving both camps together and we will be using the Greek organizational structure. Now we may celebrate our victory" Zeus finished.

Of course everyone who knew Dionysus and Apollo knew to cover their ears"PARTY TIME". Within seconds the entire throne room was full of partying gods, nature spirits and demigods. I wasn't really in the mood for partying so I headed over to the Ophiartus' outdoor aquarium. As he mooed and swam around I sensed someone behind me. I turned and saw the least likely goddess to talk to me smiling at me. "Lady Artemis, how may I be of service" I asked. She smiled "I came to thank you for your first request". I gave her a blank look. She rolled her eyes and pointed up "The Huntress is gone from the sky. She is now sleeping at Camp Half-Blood along with the rest of the formerly fallen heroes". I looked up and saw she was right. "Also I came to give you a gift. I have heard you are the worst archer Chiron has ever taught". I blushed at this.

"It's true milady I actually managed to shoot Chiron when he was standing behind me" I admitted. She laughed "Well this should help." She held out a beautiful bow made of some pale wood. "I'm sorry milady but a bow won't help me". "Don't be so sure. This bow used to belong to Orion. It is made of driftwood so it is connected to the sea. It is the only bow he could use. Enjoy". With that she flashed off.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy becomes a god in the next chapter. What will his domains be? Please suggest.**

"Percy" a soft voice called from behind me. I turned and saw Hestia behind me. I smiled "and how is my favourite goddess doing?". She smiled back "Very well thank you, I just came to let you know that your godly transformation will be at 12 tomorrow. I'll see you then". She turned and walked off.

I felt a familiar presence behind me. I turned and saw Athena walking towards me with a club in her hands. Suddenly she chucked it at me shouting "a little gift Sea Spawn. Enjoy". With that she walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright god transformation time.**

Percy POV

"Rise Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. Do you accept godhood?" Zeus boomed. I swallowed hard "I accept my lord". "Then by the power of the Olympian Council I declare you to be the God of Heroes, Loyalty, Hope, Male Beauty and minor god of fire. Rise now as a God!

I rose feeling power rush through my body. I could sense the bonds of Loyalty between people. I knew where every hero (self recognized demigod) was. I could tell who was hopeful and who wasn't.

"Now on to-" Zeus started, but was cut off by Poesiden. "You promised you would call for the vote". What vote?


	4. Chapter 4

Look I'm sorry about not updating but I haven't had WiFi in a few days. I promise to try and update longer chapters but I need reviews and suggestions.

Percy POV

What vote? "Fine" Zeus sighed "All in favor of our new god becoming an Olympian?". My father, Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hephestaus, Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis and Hades raised their hands. A majority vote in the positive.

Then it clicked. I was the new god. I was the new Olympian.

"Do you, Perseus, son of Poseidon, swear to do you duties as an Olympian, and protect Olympus to the best of your abilities?". "I do" (yah haha).

"Then by my power as king of Olympus, I declare you an Olympian".

"You shall be Olympian #15, and you shall replace Dionysus as camp director after you finish your god training. Speaking of, who would like to train him?". Four hands went up, my father's, Hermes', Apollo's and Hestia's. "Perseus, who would you like to train you?".

"My Father and Hestia please. I think that multiple trainers would be better than one. Also Hermes, Apollo, no offense but we would end up going to parties rather than training". Everyone nodded and Zeus told me to create a throne and choose my symbol and animal. I focused and a throne appeared between Hades' and Hestia's thrones, in front of the door.

My throne was sea green, with waves for armrests and two spears attached to the back. One was made of celestial bronze and imperial gold, while the other was made of stygian iron and moon silver(pretend that's what the hunters use). A thin chain of the same metals linked the two. I immediately felt a connection to it. I walked over and sat in it. "I choose Riptide as my symbol, the Pegasus as my animal and the maple as my tree".


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright this is a filler chapter and beginning of the Perstia**.

Percy POV

I'm glad Zeus allowed me to choose who I would be training with. I was glad for the excuse to spend time with my Dad and Hestia.

After the meeting Hestia (in a 17 year old body) and Dad asked to speak with me privately. "We have decided to do your training in two stages: physical and spiritual. For the next month you will train with Hestia for spiritual and fire, and the month afterwards you will train with me for physical. Oh and you will train with Aphrodite for a day in between" my father explained. Hestia just nodded. "I'll leave you to it then". With that my father blew away in a sea breeze.

Hestia turned to me "The first thing we will practice is flashing. I know it is technically physical but it is very useful. To flash just close your eyes and picture where you want to go. First let's flash to your old Montauk cabin. We will stay there to train". I nodded and did as she instructed. When I opened my eyes we were in a completely different place.

After creating a fire with a wave of her hand Hestia flashed on a light shawl to replace her robes. "Your turn" she told me "just imagine yourself in different clothes. To start try a bathing suit". Once again I followed her instructions, which worked perfectly. I was instantly in an orange bathing suit.

When I saw Hestia staring at me, I looked down to see I was shirtless. Normally this wouldn't have bothered me, but the position of God of male beauty had given me rather impressive muscles. I blushed and flashed a shirt on. As soon as Hestia realized she had been staring she blushed and glared at me playfully.

"You can also flash other people's clothes, as long as they aren't trying to block you. Try it on me". I saw her face tense slightly and decided to toy with her. I pretended to focus and unfocus after a while. "I can't" I told her. She smiled "That was because I-agh!".

The last bit was because I had flashed her into a bathing suit and tackled her into the water. She laughed and slapped me until I dropped her in the water. I thought she was going to throw a bit of flame at me so I was completely unprepared when she tackled me back.

After a few minutes of this, she ran up onto the beach still dripping. " "Enough" she giggled. I sighed and walked onto the beach after her. " Now sit down and clear your mind..." she continued as if she hadn't been interrupted.

Over the next month it continued much the same: Hestia starting to teach, me screwing her up, and continuing the lesson. By the end of the month I understood my duties and abilities, as god of hope, loyalty and heroes, as well as a minor god of fire. I was dreading my day with Aphrodite when a light knock at my door caught my attention.

I opened it to see Hestia "Since you have finished the first stage of your training, I was wondering if you would like to go to NYC for dinner. Your mother, father and step-father could come as well" she offered when I hesitated. "Sure" I decided "Why not?". That was how I ended up in NYC with my family and the goddess of home and hearth.

As soon as we flashed into my mom's living room she hurled herself at me and gave me a hug that would've made Tyson jealous. When she finally let go of me she looked at Hestia curiously "Who's this?" she asked me. I grinned "Mom, this is Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth and fire". I laughed when she started to bow and Hestia waved her off. "Please don't bow. I find it very annoying. Do you bow to your house?". My mom shook her head, embarrassed. "Then please don't bow to me". Paul however still looked amazed.

I told my mom about what had happened since I visited her on the celebration night. After this I let Hestia invite her to dinner, while I flashed off to invite my dad.

When I got to his palace I walked into his throne room. After showing the guards my U.I.D. (underwater identification) I was admitted into the throne room to see Amphitrite in bronze chains and Triton fighting our father trident to trident, with the help of someone who I recognized as Oceanus.

With a battle cry I charged into the fray. I kicked Triton away and attacked Oceanus with Riptide. He was fighting with a trident as well, and that gave him an advantage because of the length. After a few blows, I grabbed it from him and tossed it to my father, who was still fighting Triton. After he was disarmed I knocked him out with a blow to the head. I looked over to see Triton in a similar position.

"Thank you Percy. I just found out that Triton and Amphitrite were passing information to Oceanus throughout the wars. When they realized I had heard they attacked me. I managed to beat Amphitrite, but the other two would have beaten me,. Is there anything you needed?".

"I came to invite you to dinner, but I'm starting to think I should stay here and help you". He smiled gratefully "Thank you, I think I need to go out. Just let me get Delphin to deal with these traitors".

While I waited I flashed on a sea green dress shirt and dress pants.. As soon as Poseidon joined me he flashed on a similar attire but with a suit jacket. "Where are we going" he asked curiously. I grinned "You'll see".

When we arrived my dad blinked, confused "Poseidon's Fish and chips?". I laughed "Hestia and I thought it was appropriate! Come on let's join the others".

The meal went well until my dad asked who Paul's favourite hero was besides me. When he said it was Heracles,I almost went into my true form without meaning to. " Sorry" Paul apologized "What did I say?". After I explained all of the 'hero's ' terrible deeds, his face was ashen. "Sorry, I didn't know how horrible he was. In that case I think it must be Odysseus. He went through so much to get home".

By the end of the meal everyone had forgotten about the incident. Hestia and my mom had struck up an instant friendship, even making plans to redecorate her apartment.

After dinner my mom and Paul headed home, while we headed to Montauk. My dad had decided to train me there as well. Once we got there he discussed what my duties would be. After this he bid us goodnight and flashed off.

I thought Hestia would head off as well since my training but instead she invited me on a walk down the beach. I accepted happily, grateful for the chance to spend more time with her. I tried hard to hide it but I had developed feelings for her over the past month. I decided this was the perfect time to tell her.

As we walked I grasped her hand gently, and she didn't protest. I took this as a good sign and spun her to face me. "Hestia, over the past month I have developed feelings for you. I don't know if you feel the same way about me, but if you do I want to get together". She looked at me sadly "Percy, I would love to, but I swore a maiden oath. I cannot break it" she told me. She burst into tears and before I could comfort her she disappeared in a shower of sparks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all this chapter is time skipped forward to the next winter solstice. It will have a flashback to explain what has happened.**

Percy POV

I sat on my throne ignoring the arguments between Zeus and Hades, Ares and Athena and Artemis and Aphrodite. I was nervous about the proposal I was going to put forward. I already had support from several Olympians, but I had a feeling the rest would not take my suggestion happily.

I glanced over towards Hera, who was also rolling her eyes at the arguing deities. I raised an eyebrow wanting to know if I should simply torch them. She smiled but mouthed 'Wait until we are all here'. As soon as she finished Hestia flashed onto her throne. I tried not to feel pain as I remembered that fateful night.

_Flashback_

_I gazed heartbroken at the sand where Hestia had stood. I saw a small scroll on the ground. I picked it up. _

_It read: I'm sorry Percy, but I swore on the River Styx when the Council was formed 'That I will be a maiden goddess so long as I am an Olympian'. I hope you can forgive me and we can remain freinds._

_-Love Hestia_

Current time

I held back my tears as I saw her. She looked sadly at me before turning her gaze on the floor.

I sighed with relief as my father flashed in. I snapped my fingers and all the argueing gods had their noses lit on (green) fire. There was a moment of silence, before they started shrieking. As they smacked their faces the rest of the Council cracked up.

As soon as everyone calmed down we continued all the boring annual formalities. Finally after hours of it, Zeus asked if anyone had any other business.

I stood quickly "It has come to my attention that, while we have an option for girls to go to rather than camp, we do not have one for boys. As Artemis once put it camp's 'the best boys can do'. I would like to propose a similar group of warriors to the Hunters of Artemis. They would be known as the Guardians of Olympus. Their duties would be protecting destroying large forces of monsters, as I know the Hunters focus on individuals or small groups. They would never have more than 10 members at a time. They would not have to swear an oath of celibacy, but they would have to swear to not let it interfere with they're duties. I would also like to make them have the same immortality as the Hunters. I believe this will represent modern culture's gender power balance. Do I have permission from the council?".

A few gods made comments, then Zeus called for a vote. I had the support of all the male gods except for Zeus and Dionysus. Ares flickered into Mars then supported me. Of the goddesses I had all of their support, other than Artemis, Demeter and Athena. I nodded, I had a majority vote "Thank you, but there is also the matter of Alabaster Torrington. Just because he wanted his mother to continue fighting, was no reason to exile him. As God of Heroes I declare he is no longer exiled". After a while I got Zeus to stop protesting. I sat down and waited through the rest of the annual debates.**  
**

When we finished I asked the gods if they had any demigods that had to go to camp. Poseiden, Apollo, Hermes and Athena walked over. My father waited while the others gave me the locations of their children for satyrs to pick up.

As soon as they left my father's expression changed to something almost like nervous. "Percy, you must promise to not hurt my new son. Swear it on the River Styx".

I agreed, confused as to why he would have me swear this. "Of course, why would I hurt him?".

My father looked surprised "Aren't you upset that I have another son?".

I laughed "Of course not. Although you might want to get a similar oath from Triton and Amphitrite".

"Percy, could you pick up my son personally? His mother is about two days from dying of cancer. He is only 10 months old and he will be all alone soon. I would raise him myself, but the ancient laws restrict me. Please raise him as your son".

I was taken aback at this. "What's his name" I asked.

My father smiled "Shay. It means Hope".

**Like it? Hate it? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi all I need a name for a demigod. Pls just send names, don't send parents/powers etc.**

Percy POV

I smiled as I rode Blackjack to my brother's home. I had always wished I had a half-blood brother. This would be a bit different, since I would be raising him as my son, but I was still looking forward to it.

Once I got there, I walked to the living room, I could see my father's new love, with my brother in her arms. She looked up at me with fear in her eyes. "Please Triton, don't hurt him. It's not his fault your father is unfaithful".

I smiled at the woman. "I am not Triton. I swear on the River Styx I am not here to hurt Shay. My name is Percy Jackson".

She gaped openly. I scowled at her expression "Please don't look at me like that. I may be a god but I don't like to be fawned over. I am here to take care of Shay once you pass on".

She nodded "I know, I will be dead by the time midnight strikes. Please don't take him until I pass on. I want my last sensation to be him in my arms". I nodded and told her I would be back at sunset.

I walked outside and told Blackjack "Let's go, there's someone else I want to see". We flew towards the hero I had had pardoned. I could tell he and his guardian were being chased by hellhounds, toward a cliff. I had gotten the entire story of the Son of Magic from his mother, Hecate, after I became God of Heroes.**Read the demigod diaries.**

I knew he had given up his personal vendetta against me, after learning I hadn't killed any children of Hecate. I blinked as we reached our destination. Alabaster and Claymore were near the back of the cliff, holding swords out. I could tell they were exhausted, they didn't stand a chance against the twenty-something hellhounds and, a manticore.

Even from this height I knew it was Dr. Thorne. As we passed overhead, I jumped down from my Pegasus. I raised my sword and summoned a sheild. I charged. The hellhounds were easy, but Thorne kept flinging spikes against my sheild.. Finally I batted one back at him. He wailed something about ancient laws, but I chucked my sword at his head. The complaints stopped.

I turned around to see two swords at my throat. I snapped my fingers and they were dropped by their wielders. "If you two are done trying to decapitate me, I have a business proposition".

The companions seemed too tired to answer, so I continued "I have gotten you pardoned Alabaster, so youscan go to camp. However I wish to offer you a chance to become immortal and powerful. I will provide you with shelter, but you must join my little task force. What do you say?".

Claymore cocked his head "Who are you?".

After explaining that, they reluctantly agreed. I snapped my fingers and flashed them to the island training facility, where they could rest.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really annoyed with you guys! I ask for reviews and only one person has! If I don't have 10 reviews by June 10th this story goes on halt for two months! Honestly just mention whether u like it or not. U can flame it or anything, just acknowledge you've read it!**

**I still need a name for a male demigod! Once again no parents or powers.**

Percy POV

I sighed in annoyance. Alabaster had been more difficult than I had thought to convince to join the Guardians.

I glanced at my watch. I still had time to find the two others I wanted to recruit. First I flashed down to the Underworld. Normal gods couldn't go to other gods domains but since I was god of Heroes, I could do anything a hero could, including going to other domains.

I walked to Hades' palace and into the throne room. "Uncle, may I speak with Nico? It is urgent" I requested.

Hades glanced up from where he was looking at paperwork. "Nico, come here!" he shouted before turning back to his sheets.

Nico stepped out of a shadow. "Yes Father? Oh hey Percy!" he grinned. "What brings the mighty Olympian to the realm of Hades?".

I raised my eyebrow. He was still as weird as before. "Yes, has your father told you about what I have planned?".

When he nodded I continued "Well I would like to invite you to become a Guardian. It will include hanging out with me" I added when he hesitated.

"Sure" Nico accepted "Let's go!".

I flashed with him to my island and sent him into his personal cabin.

I went to camp and gave the same offer to Jason. He also accepted to join.

I glanced at my watch.

It was time to pick up Shay.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! I'm happy to announce I got the reviews I wanted, so I won't put the story on Hiatus. Also please check out my other story: Percy's adventures.**

Percy POV

When I arrived at Shay's house I walked back inside to see his mother's last breath. I sighed and picked up my younger brother. I turned around and saw Hestia standing in the doorway.

She also held an infant in her arms "Percy, please take and protect this child as your own. He is a demigod as well. His name is Theseus. Please Percy" she begged me.

"Very well" I agreed "it is my duty and honor to care for him".

She smiled "Thank you". She handed me the child and disappeared into a collum of flame.

I flashed us to my tropical island, where I was going to have the training facility for the Guardians. It was a phantom island, similar to Ogygia. I created a house on the beach for the two small children and summoned 2 of Hephestus' Nanny droids. I left the children in the Droids' care and walked outside to see Nico and Jason waiting on one side of the beach and Alabaster and Claymore on the other.

I called them towards me "I will eventually have a proper training facility here but until then you will train your powers. Claymore, I was hoping you could expand their academics? Good, from 8 to 12 you will work on academics, then an hour for lunch, finishing the day with three hours of training with weapons and powers. Now go to your cabins. Sleep well!". With that I summoned five new cabins for each of us. I walked into mine and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! This is my first edited chapter done by wolfman613. I wrote this at a model train show so it's not my best but enjoy!**

Shay POV

I crouched next to Theseus in the cover of the trees. We were trying to hide from Percy. We were planning to jump Jason when he came back from his daily cliff dive. We were on Dad's (I call Percy dad because he raised me) island where he trained the guardians. Jason had sent a mini tornado at us the day before and we wanted revenge. We both had ropes so we could tie him up.

"Here he comes" Theseus whispered. We got ready to jump him. When he was right in front of us we jumped.

When we were halfway there we froze. Jason was grinning at us floating in front of him. He was holding us aloft with the air. "Enjoy your swim " he chuckled and flicked his hand.

"Aaaaah" we screamed as we flew through the air and landed in the water.

Percy POV

I sighed as I heard Theseus and Shay scream. I had become a father figure to the two boys as they grew. They had grown as close as twins. Jason, Nico and Alabaster had also grown close through their training.

I rubbed my temples in annoyance. The gods had decided to have a demigod version of the Olympics. I was supposed to choose one of my students to compete. They had also demanded that if a boy won he be invited to join the guardians. I knew that if another danger arose I would need more guardians, but I had picked the ones I had for reasons: They were powerful but would not shirk their duties. The half-bloods at camp were less reliable.

Thunder rumbled above my office and I sighed. Time for an Olympian meeting. I flashed to my throne and groaned: Artemis and Apollo were attempting to shoot each other. Not this again.

"How dare you insult my Hunt by creating your idiot group! Without Father's permission no less" Artemis shrieked.

"So what?" Apollo yelled back "You went after the Ophiartus without permission".

I looked over at Hestia "Can you do the trick with the non destructive fire on their bows".

She nodded and snapped her fingers. Both of the twins' bow erupted in flames. They turned around and glared. Then they went back to their argument. I turned to Hestia and shrugged "Your turn for a brilliant idea".

When everyone had arrived Zeus fired his bolt into the air "Silence" he thundered "The reason for this meeting is that Apollo has created a group similar to the Hunters of Artemis. Artemis wants the group disbanded. We are here to vote on whether he can keep his group or not. You may each put forth your opinions and ideas now starting with our newest Olympian. Perseus you may begin".

I thought about it for a minute then had an idea. "Artemis you are upset because the number of places a female warrior can go to is now less than males correct?". She nodded. "Why don't I expand my guardians then? I can allow females to join as well. Is that satisfactory to both of you?" I asked.

They both nodded reluctantly "However I want a female goddess to help you with the girls. You may pick who but that is my condition" Artemis told me.

I nodded "That is fair".

I looked at Zeus "Can we go now?" I asked.

"Not yet" Zeus replied "I have decided that each group:Hunters, Romans, Greeks and Guardians( no Apollo your club is not going to count it is not a combat club it's a hanging out club) will have two champions rather than one. That way each group will have two chances rather than one. Each group will have twice the chance to win".

I rolled my eyes at Zeus' bad math but nodded. Then flashed out.


End file.
